The Dragon's Curse
by Missyderp1
Summary: Ordinary wallflower, Lucy Heartfillia, didn't expect for her summer to take an unexpected turn when she took a part-time job at the Cirque de Fantasia. One fateful day, her dragon companion reveals himself as a 400-year-old prince of the lost empire, Alvarez. Now she must journey all over Earthland in search of the goddess Mavis' gifts. Friendships & relationships will be tested.


**Prologue**

 **The Betrayal**

* * *

 **Anime Series: Fairy Tail  
** **Pairing(s): NaLu & Zervis  
** **Rated: T  
** **Genre: Romance, Comedy, Fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters they belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **P.S- This is based off my favorite series of all time, Tiger's Curse by Colleen Houck, but I had to adjust this to fit the setting of the FT universe. I recommend this series because it's so amazing how the each book in the series captivates you into the world of Tiger's Curse. Anyway Enjoy :D**

 **Summary**

 _ **Ordinary wallflower, Lucy Heartfillia did not expect her summer to take an unexpected turn when she took a part-time job at the Cirque de Fantasia. Until one fateful day, her dragon companion revealed himself as a four-hundred-year-old prince from the lost empire, Alvarez. Natsu pleaded Lucy for her to aid him and his older brother, Zeref, in order to relieve them of the curse that was inflicted upon them by the wizard, Acnologia. Now Lucy must embark on the most thrilling and incredible journey of a lifetime. Lucy and her dragon must journey all throughout Earthland in search for the goddess Mavis's gifts to restore the prince's humanity and they must make 5 sacrifices throughout their journey. Friendships and relationships will be tested between Lucy and her dragons. Will the princes finally deserve to live their happily ever after?**_

* * *

 **Prologue: Four hundred years ago in the kingdom of Alvarez**

The kingdom of Alvarez was under attack. Fires have started in the surrounding village near the palace. The hellish inferno began to consume all that was within its path. Meanwhile, inside of the palace, the crown prince was strapped to an altar, his eyes burning with hatred for the visiting king, Acnologia, and utter betrayal from his brother Natsu and his fiance Lisanna.

Acnologia slowly walked up to the trapped prince, a sheathed sacrificial blade in hand. Almost tauntingly, he pulled the sharp knife out of its protective cover.

Acnologia grinned when Zeref struggled from his chains that were strapped against an altar. With a sacrificial dagger in hand, Acnologia's hovered over Zeref's back. In a quick motion, Acnologia stabbed the knife down. Zeref tensed instantly, trying not to make a sound at the pain that flooded his systems.

Blood ran down from the cut and Acnologia placed a wooden talisman under the wound, blood flowing onto it.

"Father!" Acnologia's head turned to the source of the word. His eyes landed on his only daughter, Princess Lisanna.

"I don't understand why you're doing this! Leave the princes be!" She begged, tears falling down her face.

Lisanna ran to her father, hoping he would stop. When she drew near, he picked her up and threw her against an ivory column. A deafening crack was all that was heard.

"LISANNA!" Natsu screamed. Natsu ran to her limp body and soothed her until she finally lost consciousness then the light slowly began to leave her eyes.

Natsu held her weak and limp body losing its warm and becoming cold as ice. Natsu heard her mumble something before she took her last breath.

Those lovely blue eyes were drained of their beautiful color and he knew he would never see that beautiful smile again.

Natsu was furious. His blood boiling with anger and rage for his beloved Lisanna.

Streams of tears fell down his face and he grasped his hair in frustration.

Natsu then stood up and shot a glare at the monster who killed her.

"You bastard! Why would you murder your own daughter?!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"Because she was of no use to me, she is just as worthless as her mother and her siblings," said Acnologia with a smirk.

Acnologia left his knife in Zeref's back and continued his work on collecting the blood from Zeref's open wound. Satisfied with his success in gathering blood from the crown prince, he slowly walked away from the altar. Natsu rushed to his brother's side, removed the dagger from Zeref's back, and cut the ropes that bound him. All of a sudden the talisman glowed in Acnologia's hands and so did both princes' amulets. Zeref and Natsu fell down to the ground as immense pain spread throughout their bodies. Torturous screams left their mouths. Everything went white. Natsu will never forgive Acnologia for what he did to Lisanna.

"I'll kill you and make you pay for hurting someone I loved!" Natsu spewed curses at the man who murdered his childhood love. Then he blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Let me know if there is something I need to improve or if you want a chapter from a certain character's POV**

 **Edit: Updates will take longer, but I will continue to provide more content for you guys. I love you all! :)**


End file.
